1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-service systems through which users can purchase products and, more specifically, to commoditizing browsing time in a store provided by a self-service system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Communication carriers often use interactive, automated self-service systems, such as BeVocal's automated storefront applications, to provide a store through which users can browse and purchase products. For instance, some communication carriers offer automated stores through a voice application, where a user can call into an IVR system to purchase service plans, features (e.g., text messaging, web services, etc), and other products, such as ringtones, games, and videos.
Carriers want to encourage customers to browse the store and purchase products, but they want to discourage excessive browsing that does not result in a purchase. Excessive browsing consumes resources of the self-service system and leads to higher costs for the carriers. Some customers of wireless phone communication carriers will, for entertainment, spend hours browsing a self-service voice store listening to sample ringtones without purchasing any ringtones or other products. Consequently, it is desirable to track and commoditize store browsing minutes in a way that will encourage purchases, discourage over-browsing, and increase revenue.